


woojeo and jiliet

by woojihoon99



Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojihoon99/pseuds/woojihoon99
Summary: [socmed? au/text au]woojin’s whipped af, jihoon’s a jealous bitch but both of them can’t seem to GET TOGETHER. follow as the rest of the gang try a variety of dumb plans to get the two to see their undying love for each other.will they succeed?
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Kudos: 30





	1. no homo

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to try out a fic in this style so I hope you enjoy!

**11 th0t$  
**

_(jihoon, woojin, jisung, sungwoon, minhyun, seongwu, jaehwan, daniel, jinyoung, daehwi, guanlin)_

**jihoon** : today i declare war

 **woojin** : oh fuck off 

**jisung** : now what

 **ong** : do i smell a fight 

**guanlin** : they’re always fighting tho

 **jihoon** : he said i looked cute

 **daniel** : ummm

 **minhyun** : i feel stressed

 **jihoon** : he’s not allowed to we’re homies 

**sungwoon** : u mean homos

 **daehwi** : they about to hit u with the nO hOMo

 **jinyoung** : woojin hyung and jihoon hyung are homo?? aren’t we all..homo...sapiens??

 **jaehwan** : wtf 

**woojin** : did jinyoung-

 **jihoon** : we are not homo ty

 **jisung** : did little jihoonie just say he’s straight 

**sungwoon** : he sure did with his whole lil gay chest 

**woojin** : i am

 **ong** : is this your coming out story 

**woojin** : no, it’s ji’s

 **daniel** : he went there and he conquered 

**sungwoon** : nah we know he’s gay already 

**jihoon** : ok but not for woojin so good bye 

**jinyoung** : ouch 

**minhyun** : the lies will be uncovered..truths will be told 

**woojin** : aight imma head out 

**jaehwan** : damn i felt his pain

 **daehwi** : jihoon homophobic 

**jihoon** : stfu 

* * *

**dance for two**

**@fartujin**

mother trucker dude that shit hurt like a buttcheek on a stick 

**zzz**

**@alljaehwan**

damn this bitch really sad tweeting huh

**jihoon’s a homophobe**

**@daehwin**

noT ffOr hIM ok i got receipts tho..so many

**i’m gay stfu i can’t be phobic**

**@winkyji**

OK SO MAYBE I AM FOR U

**tea**

**@guanlinswagman**

a maknae knows all ;)

* * *

**welcome to my hollywood**

(youngmin, woong, donghyun, woojin, daehwi)

**youngmin** : woojin whut hurt u now 

**woojin** : I’M SAD HE’LL NEVER LOVE ME

 **daehwi** : friendzone.ab6ix.mp3

 **woong** : he loves u

 **woojin** : no he doesn’t midget

 **donghyung** : woong hyung we know u want to murder him in cold blood but rmb what we talked about 

**woong** : BREATHE IN BREATHE OUT BREATHE IN BREATHE OUT

 **youngmin** : woojin wat happened to the no bullying policy

 **woojin** : pls someone put him in an old people’s home

 **daehwi** : ur an ass that’s why jihoon hyung won’t love u

 **woojin** : donghyunie hyung is that true :(

 **donghyun** : no woojinie ofc not! 

**woong** : donghyun’s lying it’s true

 **youngmin** : yh jihoon wouldnt go out with u

 **woojin** : oh

 **donghyun** : guys seriously stop..woojin they’re kidding..u and jihoon have been best friends for years he loves u so much and u know that

 **woojin** : yh as friends :/ it’s ok i’ll just scream about him with u guys 

**daehwi** : i’m kidding hyung he really loves u 

**woojin** : :( don’t lie hwi he’s friendzoned me so many times..he literally said he’s not gay for me

 **youngmin** : why don’t u tell him how u feel..?

 **woojin** : i can’t nope never sorry single life for me yes!

 **woong** : jihoon’s cute

 **woojin** : WHAT SHUT UP HYUNG HES MINE HANDS OFF

 **youngmin** : he’s not tho..

 **daehwi** : ask him out 😴

 **woojin** : yeah i would but BUT he DOESNT FUCKING LIKE ME

 **daehwi** : he does he’s suppressing it cause brO cOde 

**woojin** : no

 **daehwi** : YES

 **woojin** : NO

 **woong** : stfu and make him jealous 

**donghyun** : huh

 **youngmin** : huh

 **woojin** : huh

 **daehwi** : actually...............woong hyung u might be onto something 

**daehwi** : pretend to flirt with woojin

 **woong** : ew why me

 **woojin** : what’s wrong with me bitch

 **daehwi** : srry but youngmin gay for donghyun, me gay for baejin and welp ur alone

 **woong** : wow thanks

 **youngmin** : i mean is he wrong

 **donghyun** : sorry hyung but u would be the best choice

 **woong** : UGH fine 

**woojin** : hehe yay but this better fucking work hwi

 **daehwi** : oh it will and u should know that too..jihoon is the most jealous bitch out there and he is highkey possessive over u

 **woojin** : no he isn’t..

 **woong** : he is and so r u sorry sweetie the truth hurts 

**woojin** : just shush and go tweet something cringy of us 

* * *

**woojin is my fav**

**@woongbear**

woojinie is the sweetest love u

**ANGER ANGER ANGER**

**@winkyji**

HE’S WHAT U WHAT LOVE L O V E RETCH

**karmas a bitch**

**@daehwin**

now this is sum good shit everyone just sit back and watch the fun unfold 


	2. dumb and dumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing on AO3 on a phone is so fiddly 😭
> 
> Enjoy!

**maknae tingz**

_(jihoon, woojin, jinyoung, daehwi, guanlin)_

**jinyoung** : sooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **guanlin** : seen some inchresting things on the tl

 **woojin** : yh so funny story haha

 **jihoon** : is it really 

**daehwi** : yeah it is jihoon hyung hilarious in fact 

**jinyoung** : UGAHAHA I CANT TAKE THE SUSPENSE WHATS UP WITH U AND WOONG HYUNG 

**guanlin** : yeahhhhhhh that ^

 **daehwi** : lmao

 **woojin** : nothing lol anyways gtg me and woongie hyung are gonna try those new green tea shakes 

**jihoon** : but..u don’t like green tea

 **daehwi** : woojin whipped for his hyung lol woong hyung loves that shit 

**jihoon** : ok

 **jinyoung** : awkward 

**jihoon** : stfu dickface 

**guanlin** : bro i love this so much and i get front seat action 

**daehwi** : man linnie i’m adopting u <3 the only one with more than one brain cell 

**jihoon** : what r u two on about 

**jinyoung** : i don’t understand 

**daehwi** : yh dw u will soon 

**jinyoung** : ok......

* * *

**fuck u**

**@winkyji**

do u know how many times i’d try to get this bitch to drink it and this mf would whine and say nO iT tAstEs LiKe moLdY shIt well now i feel like moldy shit so fuck u

**front row seat**

**@guanlinswagman**

he so would’ve tweeted more if there wasn’t a character count 

**dance for two**

**@fartujin**

he so smol and cute wanna squish 

**mmh suspicious**

**@daehwin**

hes a bit TOO good at this 

**leave me alone to cri**

**@winkyji**

am i cute :(

**dance for two**

**@fartujin**

@winkyji u are the cutest i’ve told u so many times!!!!  
  


**hold on a sec**

**@daehwin**

but then he just-

**:/**

**@winkyji**

wht is happening to me 

**lin, hwi suck my tits i get it**

**@deepbae**

the truth has been unveiled i finally see the light and this is some good front row seat shit guanlin was right 

**woojin stole aiyak from me**

**@cloudywoon**

one day and why is my tl just full of messy af teenagers being emotionally constipated

**imma comeback like a boomerang** ****

**@ongtastic**

these kids need help urgently pls send in ur donations i will gladly take them 

**dm me cute cat pics**

**@danielcyandoanything**

ong hyung stop doing fake charity and taking advantage of innocent people >:(

**imma comeback like a boomerang**

**@ongtastic**

@danielcyandoanything i’ll tell them to send u cat pics 

**dm me cute cat pics**

**@danielcyandoanything**

@ongtastic carry on...

* * *

**wooj**

(jihoon’s phone)

heyyy can we hang out today

umm just a sec 

ok..

* * *

**welcome to my hollywood**

(youngmin,woong, donghyun, woojin, daehwi)

**woojin** : HELP HE WANTS TO HANG OUT WHAT DO I DO 

**daehwi** : say no 

**youngmin** : i think you’ve ignored him enuf woojin stop making the poor boy suffer 

**daehwi** : say no

 **donghyun** : daehwi >:( 

**daehwi** : jihoon hyung hasn’t “broken” yet he needs to B R E A K 

**woong** : he keeps glaring at me i’m scared :( go out with him before he actually k words me

 **woojin** : none of u helped 

**daehwi** : say no 

**woojin** : ok

 **youngmin** : wow 

**donghyun** : ok

 **woong** : i c

* * *

**wooj**

(jihoon’s phone) 

sorry jihoon can’t hanging out with woongie hyung 

oh

ok see u then 

um yh bye 

* * *

**dance for two**

**@fartujin**

why was that so fucking awkward pls

**:(**

**@winkyji**

i kind of miss u?????????????

**deserve**

**@daehwin**

oh how the tables have turned :) now crack and come crying about how u r actually in love with him dumbass 

**i am a mother**

**@penguinjisung**

these kids r definitely up to no good i better not be cleaning up any of the mess 

**dance for two**

**@fartujin**

just saw j*****’s tweet..:/ i’m confused!!!!!!!!!!! like is it about me!!????

**age doesn’t make u smarter**

**@guanlinswagman**

bro these hyungs are so dumb lol 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you had a good day <3


	3. liar liar pants on fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

**11 thot$**

_(jihoon, woojin, jisung, sungwoon, minhyun, seongwu, jaehwan, daniel, jinyoung, daehwi, guanlin)_

**jisung:** so minhyun and I were talking and we think we should all meet up bc we haven't in a while

 **minhyun** : no one is allowed to say no

 **sungwoon** : sheesh ok

 **ong** : i wil be (c)O(m)NG(ing)

 **jaehwan** : that doesn't even work ^

 **daniel** : we learn to ignore jaehwan its the circle of life 

**guanlin** : hakunah matata

 **jihoon** : whats up with the lion king references 

**jinyoung** : bc...circle of life??

 **daehwi** : it means no worries for the rest of your days

 **jihoon** : im confused 

**woojin** : jihoon dumb

 **jihoon** : its too early to function dickhead

 **woojin** : its 3pm

 **minhyun** : u two coming

 **jihoon** : sure

 **woojin** : mmmh idk was meant to go out with woongie hyung

 **minhyun** : it wasn't a question its an order :)

 **daniel** : that smiley face.. so many hidden feelings 

**jihoon** : woojin ur always with him why don't u just say no once im sure he can understand 

**woojin** : i'll see

 **jihoon** : youre being a dick just say no..ur always blowing us off??? why ? r u guys dating or sumn

**golden oldies**

(jisung, sungwoon, minhyun, seongwu, jaehwan, daniel)

**jisung** : ok so do we get involved 

**ong:** nah this is fun

 **sungwoon** : idk don't really wanna take sides..

 **daniel** : ok but if we look at the convo woojin seems to be in the wrong but jihoon kinda getting feisty 

**jaehwan** : its jealousy sweeties 

**minhyun** : but jihoon always denies having a crush on woojin...but woojin on the other hand

 **jisung** : yh is woojin like trying to move on??

 **seongwu** : what a sad love story 

**jaehwan** : hunnys the good shit hasnt even started yet

 **sungwoon** : should we kick him out

**11 thot$**

_(jihoon, woojin, jisung, sungwoon, minhyun, seongwu, jaehwan, daniel, jinyoung, daehwi, guanlin)_

**woojin** : lol whats ur deal..r u..jealous?

 **jihoon** : FUCK NO dont get ahead of urself id never like u lol

 **woojin** : yh same haha

 **minhyun** : woojin u don't have to come we'll do another one again but everyone u better show up on time and jaehwan?

 **jaehwan** : yes sir

 **minhyun** : u better fucking shower 

**jinyoung** : LMAO

 **guanlin** : im sick of the flies following u around hyung

 **daniel** : im fucking crying 

**jaehwan** : fuck yall bitches

**call me a love guru**

**@alljaehwan**

anyways..CALLED IT MOTHERFUCKERS 

**damn**

**@cloudywoon**

wait i felt the rejection and this shit was thru text

**the angst has begun**

**@guanlinswagman**

I NEED MORE POPCORN

**welcome to my hollywood**

_(youngmin, woong, donghyun, woojin, daehwi)_

**daehwi** : cue woojin screaming in 3 2 1-

 **woojin** : HE FUCKING HATES ME HWI’S DUMBASS PLAN ISNT WORKING 

**donghyun** : speak to us 

**woojin** : HE FLAT OUT SAID HED NEVER LIKE ME IM FUCKING HEARTBROKEN 

**youngmin** : told u to stop the plan and just tell him 

**woojin** : hello what do u not get with HE SAID HE DOESNT LIKE ME 

**daehwi** : fine stop the plan then 

**woong** : YAY

 **woojin** : no u said it’d work let’s try more 

**daehwi** : i thought it would be he hasn’t mentioned anything and it’s been like two weeks

 **woojin** : uGh we need something more drastic woong hyung pretend to date me 

**woong** : wtf no

 **youngmin** : and u still continue to ignore me

 **woojin** : cmon just for like a week u have nothing else to do with ur life 

**woong** : no 😭 

**donghyun** : woojin ur just gonna make it more complicated

 **woojin** : fuck i hate this why did i have to fall in love with that stupidly cute beautiful handsome lovable kind man ugH he’s so perfect it’s so unfair wtf do i do 

**daehwi** : u have it BAD

 **woojin** : yh thanks i don’t think i ever noticed 

**woong** : just duckinf tell him woojin u stupid bitch

 **woojin** : i-

 **donghyun** : wow u cracked woong hyung

 **youngmin** : mark this day on your calendars 

**woojin** : i fucking hate all of your guts adios

**chatty dongsaeng**

(minhyun’s phone)

woojin r u okay

huh hyung why r u asking me?

bc of what jihoon said 

oh haha that i’m fine lol it’s fine 

woojin

im not lying hyung i don’t like him either

woojin seriously u don’t have to lie to ur hyung

im not lol im dating woongie hyung 

oh 

yep so i’m good hyung but thanks for the concern 

np dont forget your hyung is here 

i won’t love u minhyunie hyung my favourite hyung in the whole world <3

ok woojinie ok love u too

**???**

**@hwangminion**

since when 🥴

**IN TROUBLE**

**@fartujin**

WHY THE FUCK ?!!?))?;46!!!!!?,,:3332?:;)££09@;345&

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Woojin just do haha 
> 
> Let’s see if it gets resolved tomorrow 👀


	4. no ragrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i spelt regrets wrong on purpose for the title 
> 
> short chapter but i was bored
> 
> enjoy 💞

** welcome to my hollywood  **

_ (youngmin, woong, donghyun, woojin, daehwi) _

**woojin** : yeahhhh so woong hyung we’re dating now ok

**woong** : what the fuck

**daehwi** : LMAOO WTF HYUNG

**donghyun** : woojin........

**youngmin** : no one listens to me 

**daehwi** : no one listens to you EVER periodt

* * *

** 11 thot$ **

_(jihoon, woojin, jisung, sungwoon, minhyun, seongwu, jaehwan, daniel, jinyoung, daehwi, guanlin)_

**woojin** : uhhhh guys i want to tell yall something important 

**jisung** : go on sweet child 

**woojin** : stop calling me that hyung  😭

**jinyoung** : hyung tell us 

**woojin** : so me and woongie hyung are dating 

**guanlin** : OMDHSHSU WTFF WHAT THE FUCK HYUNG WHAT FHENDUXK

**jinyoung** : IS FHIS A JOKE DID WE MISS APRIL 1ST ALRESDY 

**sungwoon** : woojin is dating woong oh my GAD

**daniel** : did anyone-

**jaehwan** : WTFAGAHA WHY WAE HELLO IS THIS REAL JUICEYO WOOJIN OPPAR 

**ong** : PAHAHAHAH WHAT

**woojin** : is it that shocking

* * *

** HEAD EMPTY  **

** @alljaehwan **

yes it’s fucking shocking we thought-

** ALL MEN DO IS LIE **

** @guanlinswagman **

we had hope woojin hyung and u ripped it to shredz 

** THIS AINT IT **

** @deepbae **

is this the real life is this just fantasy woojin hyung is an idiot there’s no excuse for his dumbassery 

**...crazy shocking unreal  **

** @daehwin  **

welp yall can’t blame me anymore 

** o-okay **

** @fartujin **

why is everyone so.....against this i’m-

* * *

** winking hyung  **

_ (daehwi’s phone) _

is it true daehwi 

whut

is he dating him 

yeah hyung 

oh ok he never even said anything to me he hasn’t even spoken to me in weeks hwi i thought we were fucking best friends 

hyung...talk to him or i will 

no i fucking hate him if he doesn’t think i’m important enough to give his time to then why should i bother

hyung no seriously this is a misunderstanding please talk to him he’s an idiot 

i can’t

* * *

** i hate u **

** @winkyji **

why does my heart actually heart this much is this normal????

** i hate u  **

** @winkyji **

u couldn’t even tell me when did this even happen why didn’t u say u liked them why why why why why 

** i hate u **

** @winkyji **

i hate feeling like this i hate it

**sad love story** _🤚😔_

** @alljaehwan  **

whose seeing those tweets and crying authornim give us a happy ending 

** this is piping hot tea  **

** @deepbae **

ok but whose not seeing what’s clear rn...HE LIKES HIM 

** :/ **

** @fartujin **

wait b-but hes sad and it just makes me feel worse maybe i should explain  😔

**👀**

**@daehwin**

ok so love interest #1 might save himself lez go happy ending for the  🐷🐷


	5. game over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got round to updating sorry for the wait :( 
> 
> hope u enjoy!

**welcome to my hollywood**

_(youngmin, woong, donghyun, woojin, daehwi)_

**woojin** : I DONUT LIKE THIS

 **youngmin** : what now little sparrow 

**woojin** : dont.call.me.that

 **donghyun** : woojin what’s wrong 

**woojin** : JIHOON!!!!! I SAW SOMEONE FLIRT WITH HIM AND HE S M I L E D AT THEM

 **woong** : i think he was being polite 

**woojin** : no :,( he loves them i know it

 **daehwi** : is this hyung fr 😳

 **woong** : woojin i have to do this i have no choice 

**woojin** : hyung whaT HYUNG 

* * *

**FOR LOVE**

**@woongbear**

woojin and i have broken up! he’s single y’all go get his ass 😊

**WHAT**

**@winkyji**

do my eyes deceive me

* * *

**welcome to my hollywood**

_(youngmin, woong, donghyun, woojin, daehwi)_

**woojin** : WOONG HYUNG U BITCH 

**woong** : sorry woojin stop being a coward and go tell jihoon you have a big fat gay crush on him

**youngmin** : he’s right woojin just tell him it’s not that hard 

**woojin** : NOT THAT HARD?/!/ NOT THAT HARD&&!&@&@7€¥ oookay

**daehwi** : yh it’s not that hard hyung just walk up to him and say hi i wanna kith

**woojin** : IHSMOMG

* * *

**11 th0t$**

_(jihoon, woojin, jisung, sungwoon, minhyun, seongwu, jaehwan, daniel, jinyoung, daehwi, guanlin)_

**minhyun** : so woojin is it true 

**sungwoon** : yh tell us 

**ong** : or are u too busy crying while eating a tub of ice cream 

**daniel** : woojin is crying 

**woojin** : I AM NOT CRYING

**guanlin** : u deserve to 

**woojin** : so why am i being attacked 

**jinyoung** : just tell us hyung omg 

**woojin** : yh we broke up 

**jaehwan** : interesting

**guanlin** : that’s great news 

**jisung** : GUANLIN

**jinyoung** : haha guanlin meant greatly saddening news hahahaa 

**daehwi** : wow guy so smooth 

**woojin** : damn so u guys really love seeing me single and sad okay

* * *

** winking hyung **

(daehwi’s phone) 

**j** : daehwi why didn’t he tell us himself? he doesn’t even talk much to anymore? it hurts 

hyung i have to say this but you love woojin. it’s obvious so tell him 

**j** : daehwi how???! he clearly doesn’t have feelings for me whatsoever! he literally got a boyfriend that’s the biggest sign he doesn’t feel the same

hyung did u think that maybe woojin feels the same about u 

**j** : huh?? i’ve never had a bf 

that doesn’t mean much. u saying u would never like woojin hyung or date him is almost the same thing

**j** : wait daehwi does woojin like me really?? idk him and woong seemed they were happy :/

omg hyung u both hurt my brain give me two seconds

* * *

**11 th0t$**

_(jihoon, woojin, jisung, sungwoon, minhyun, seongwu, jaehwan, daniel, jinyoung, daehwi, guanlin)_

**daehwi** : WOJIN HYUNG AND WOONG HYUNG NEVER DATED 

**seongwu** : whose wojin 

**jaehwan** : HhahahaHAHAHAHAHAH 

**woojin** : wtf daEHWI

 **jihoon** : wait what..

 **guanlin** : now this is great news

 **jinyoung** : this time he really means great news 

**daehwi** : woojin hyung pretended to date woong hyung to make someone jealous 

**jaehwan** : LMAO WHAT

 **sungwoon** : ofc ofc ofc ofc ofc 

**jinyoung** : THIS IS GOLD 

**woojin** : omg

* * *

**so maybe 😳**

**@winkyji**

i’m confused??? like does it mean what i think it means? or!!!!????

**DUMB DUMBS**

**@daehwin**

they're so dumb help me please

**don’t be suspicious**

**@hwangminion**

i knew there was something odd about it 

**so get together now**

**@deepbae**

so now can they date 

**can u believe**

**@guanlinswagman**

so this hyung really went thru all that effort and for what 

* * *

**woojins**

(jihoon’s phone)

woojin stop fucking ignoring me and explain everything please 

**w** : hahahhaahhahaaha explain what 

woojin u lied about u and woong hyung

**w** : okay why do u care lol 

bc you’re my best friend i just feel hurt that u didn’t trust me enough to tell me about it???

**w** : im sorry i just did it accidentally..i didn’t think it was such a big deal 

i don’t even care about that i hate that u ignored me all that time! do u hate me?? i missed u so much woojin. pls tell me if u don’t want to be friends anymore :/

**w** : _typing..._

 **w** : _stopped typing_

* * *

**:(**

**@winkyji**

okay fucking ignore me then asshole

* * *

**woojins**

(jihoon’s phone)

**w** : no i don’t want to be friends anymore 

* * *

**💔**

**@winkyji**

ok wtf i thought i meant more to you than that but i guess not

**:////////**

**@guanlinswagman**

wht happened ummmmmmmm

-_-

**@daehwi**

THIS SHIT AGAIN I’M-

**damn**

**@cloudywoon**

and i thought maybe they’d get their shit together 

**🤫**

**@fartujin**

you misunderstood 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading <3
> 
> OH MY WING FREE IN THE SKY 
> 
> literally been stuck in my head since it released 😭
> 
> [ My Twitter ](https://twitter.com/chamsarah)


	6. finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi

**wooj**

(jihoon’s phone)

jihoon listen to me

just don’t woojin leave me alone

no seriously hoon you misunderstood

what that u don’t want to even be my friend after weeks of ignoring me? idk i’m so confused woojin just please don’t speak to me

no

what? wdym

no listen to me i don’t want to be your friend anymore i want to be more

...what

i like you more than a friend park jihoon

* * *

**EUJSANUM EWHATS WHATHWAY**

**@winkyji**

BRO R U FR

😀

**@fartujin**

did he just bro me after i confessed ouch

**UM EXCUSE ME**

**@daehwin**

DID WOOJIN HYUNG JUST SAY CONFESS??!?????????????????

* * *

**11 th0t$**

**ong** : YO JIHOON WOOJIN UM CONFESSION HELLO

 **guanlin** : OMG HYUNG IS THIS REAL IS THIS REAL 

**sungwoon** : damn they finally stopped being stoopid

 **daniel** : i wanna cry the happy ending we all wanted :,)

 **minhyun** : hello woojin jihoon please arise and confirm 

**jinyoung** : they’re probably making out or something 

**daehwi** : they’re probably doing more 

**jisung** : LEE DAEHWI YOU CHILD ZIP YOUR MOUTH

 **jaehwan** : yh but jisung hyung daehwi is onto something like they gotta release all the tension from the years of denying their love for each other duh 

**sungwoon** : jaehwan stfu

 **woojin** : he rejected me </3

 **jihoon** : WTF WOOJIN I DIDNT EVEN REPLY TO YOU

 **woojin** : exactly it’s been ten minutes your silence is my answer i guess i’ll convince woong hyung to get back with me :( </3 

**jihoon** : ಠ_ಠ

 **daehwi** : shut up woojin hyung you forced woong hyung to fake date u to try and get jihoon jealous 

**jihoon** : UH WHAT

 **woojin** : ha ha ha yeah funny story 

**jaehwan** : ooh i’m ready for this

 **jinyoung** : this is what i pay my monthly subscription for 

* * *

😠 

**@fartujin**

dammit lee daehwi 

* * *

**wooj**

(jihoon’s phone)

hey reply to me 

you blanked me first

so you tried to make me jealous 

OKAY i was jealous and sad and idk what i was thinking i thought we could never be together so i did that without thinking i’m sorry 

why did you ignore me

i was trying to move on 

why

because you won’t ever like me like that

how do you know

huh

how do you know how i feel without asking me?

i don’t know i just assumed i guess

well you’re dumb 

i know that i’m sorry for hurting you and probably ruining our friendship by confessing 

you’re dumb 

yes jihoon you said it already 

you’re dumb because i like you too. i like you so much 

REALLY 

yes idiot now come over so we can do what daehwi suggested 

WHAT 

the making out part shut up

i know you’re blushing so hard rn

just shut up before i change my mind 

omw boyfriend 

asjJSSJSKSKA

* * *

**jihoon’s babe**

**@fartujin**

JIHOON IS MINE HE MY BABY SO BACK OFF ALL YOU ADMIRERS I KNOW HE’S PRETTY BUT HE’S TAKEN

**wooj’s** ❤️ 

**@winkyji**

fellas this man is now mine 🥺

* * *

**welcome to my hollywood**

**woong** : damn finally u losers omg

 **daehwi** : i’m in denial i can’t believe they’re finally together wtf

 **youngmin** : i knew i brought up a fine busan man woojin i am proud of u 👍 

**donghyun** : aw now we can’t do plan c

 **woojin** : thanks but PLAN C WAT IS THAT

 **daehwi** : dammit donghyun hyung and u thought it would’ve been at least youngmin hyung or woong hyung who would mess up damn

 **woong** : 🤦

 **youngmin** : plan c was to lock you both in a room until you smooched 

**donghyun** : ...yh super glue was also involved

 **woojin** : SUPER GLUE

 **daehwi** : yeah yeah now go have smoochy time with jihoon hyung 

**woojin** : OMGJD SHUT UP

 **youngmin** : they grow up so quickly :,)

**11 th0t$**   
  


**jisung** : finally congrats kids 

**minhyun** : congrats

 **sungwoon** : finally y’all omg

 **ong** : i felt like i was apart of this journey :,)

 **daniel** : congrats guys!!

 **jinyoung** : hyungs well done for getting your dumbasses together

 **guanlin** : we got the happy ending ✌️

 **jaehwan** : i’m feeling kinda proud wow congrats 🥳 

**daehwi** : yeah now i’m not joking they won’t respond because they’re having some ✨ alone time ✨

 **guanlin** : EW TMI

 **ong** : they’ll beat u up for that

 **daehwi** : what it’s true 

**woojin** : no it’s not shut up we’re just cuddling 

**daehwi** : OOP bye gotta go 

**jihoon** : 🤦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the last chapter but I will be ending it soon ^^
> 
> Btw I’m writing an interactive 2park AU on twitter -> [My AU!](https://twitter.com/woojihoon99/status/1311635776078307333?s=21)


End file.
